vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
NC 004041
LOCUS NC_004041 371254 bp DNA circular BCT 24-AUG-2007 DEFINITION Rhizobium etli CFN 42 symbiotic plasmid p42d, complete sequence. ACCESSION NC_004041 VERSION NC_004041.2 GI:89255298 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Rhizobium etli CFN 42 ORGANISM Rhizobium etli CFN 42 Bacteria; Proteobacteria; Alphaproteobacteria; Rhizobiales; Rhizobiaceae; Rhizobium/Agrobacterium group; Rhizobium. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Gonzalez,V., Bustos,P., Ramirez-Romero,M.A., Medrano-Soto,A., Salgado,H., Hernandez-Gonzalez,I., Hernandez-Celis,J.C., Quintero,V., Moreno-Hagelsieb,G., Girard,L., Rodriguez,O., Flores,M., Cevallos,M.A., Collado-Vides,J., Romero,D. and Davila,G. TITLE The mosaic structure of the symbiotic plasmid of Rhizobium etli CFN42 and its relation to other symbiotic genome compartments JOURNAL Genome Biol. 4 (6), R36 (2003) PUBMED 12801410 REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Quintero,V., Cevallos,M.A. and Davila,G. TITLE A site-specific recombinase (RinQ) is required to exert incompatibility towards the symbiotic plasmid of Rhizobium etli JOURNAL Mol. Microbiol. 46 (4), 1023-1032 (2002) PUBMED 12421308 REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Ramirez-Romero,M.A., Bustos,P., Girard,L., Rodriguez,O., Cevallos,M.A. and Davila,G. TITLE Sequence, localization and characteristics of the replicator region of the symbiotic plasmid of Rhizobium etli JOURNAL Microbiology 143 (Pt 8), 2825-2831 (1997) PUBMED 9274036 REFERENCE 4 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Girard,M.L., Flores,M., Brom,S., Romero,D., Palacios,R. and Davila,G. TITLE Structural complexity of the symbiotic plasmid of Rhizobium leguminosarum bv. phaseoli JOURNAL J. Bacteriol. 173 (8), 2411-2419 (1991) PUBMED 2013564 REFERENCE 5 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Gonzalez,V.V. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (06-MAR-2006) Centro de Ciencias Genomicas-UNAM, Av. Universidad s/n. Col. Chamilpa., Cuernavaca, Morelos 62210, Mexico REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 6 (bases 1 to 371254) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (20-JUN-2002) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 7 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Quintero,V., Bustos,P. and Davila,G. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (18-JUN-2002) Programa de evolucion Molecular, Centro de Investigacion sobre Fijacion de Nitrogeno, Av. Universidad s/n. Col. Chamilpa., Cuernavaca, Morelos CP62210, Mexico REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 8 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Quintero,V., Bustos,P. and Davila,G. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (09-MAY-2002) Programa de evolucion Molecular, Centro de Investigacion sobre Fijacion de Nitrogeno, Av. Universidad s/n. Col. Chamilpa., Cuernavaca, Morelos CP62210, Mexico REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 9 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Gonzalez,V., Bustos,P., Medrano-Soto,A., Ramirez-Romero,M.A., Romero,D., Salgado,H., Hernandez-Gonzalez,I., Hernandez-Celis,J.C., Quintero,V., Girard,L.L., Rodriguez,O., Flores,M., Cevallos,M.A., Collado-Vides,J. and Davilla,G. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (01-FEB-2002) Programa de evolucion Molecular, Centro de Investigacion sobre Fijacion de Nitrogeno, Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Mexico, Av. Universidad s/n. Col. Chamilpa, Cuernavaca, Morelos CP62210, Mexico REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 10 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Ramirez,M.A., Bustos,P., Girard,L., Rodriguez,O., Cevallos,M.A. and Davila,G. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (15-NOV-1999) Ecologia Molecular, Centro de Investigacion sobre Fijacion de Nitrogeno-UNAM, Avenida Universidad s/n, Cuernavaca, C.P. 62210, Mexico REMARK Sequence update by submitter REFERENCE 11 (bases 1 to 371254) AUTHORS Ramirez,M.A., Bustos,P., Girard,L., Rodriguez,O., Cevallos,M.A. and Davila,G. TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (04-DEC-1996) Ecologia Molecular, Centro de Investigacion sobre Fijacion de Nitrogeno-UNAM, Avenida Universidad s/n, Cuernavaca, C.P. 62210, Mexico COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from U80928. On Mar 8, 2006 this sequence version replaced gi:21492658. This work was partially supported by public grant from Consejo Nacional de Ciencia y Tecnologia (CONACyT Mexico). Under the Program for Emerging Areas (N-028). Acknowledgements : We wish to thank the skillful technical support of J. A. Gama, R. E. Gomez, S. Caro and J. Espiritu. Thanks are also extended to D. Garcia-Alonso, F. Sanchez-Solano, E. Diaz-Peredo, E. Perez-Rueda and V. del Moral for their help in computational analysis. Web page of the Rhizobium etli Genome Project : http://www.cifn.unam.mx/retlidb. COMPLETENESS: full length. Категория:Плазмиды